You're Cold
by TamaraneanOnMars
Summary: "I never expected to find a small boy; I never expected to find you, Marshall. I saw you standing there and... I realized I wasn't alone. You were the first person I had seen since the war ended. And I couldn't stand to see you cry." Ice Queen and Marshall Lee family fluff. Short oneshot.


**Remember when I was happy? Remember when I wasn't an emotional sobbing mess?**

**That was all before I started watching Adventure Time.**

**I've seen that lots of people have had this idea before, but I wanted to let out some of my feels. By the way, in one episode, it says that Simon/Ice King had a fiancee called Betty, so I changed it to Benjamin.**

**In conclusion; OH GOD ALL THE FEELS.**

**Title:** You're Cold  
**Characters/Pairings:** Ice Queen/Simone, Marshall Lee  
**Summary:** "I never expected to find a small boy; I never expected to find you, Marshall. I saw you standing there and... I realized I wasn't alone. You were the first person I had seen since the war ended. And I couldn't stand to see you cry." Ice Queen and Marshall Lee family fluff. Short oneshot.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Adventure Time or any of it's characters.

**~0~0~0~**

"Simone? Why is your skin blue?"

The young woman's hands froze, halfway through searching through her bags for any food (it was a lost cause, really; they had ran out of food weeks ago). Her white hair acted as a curtain, so the young boy beside her couldn't see the surprise and regret that had washed over her face as soon as the words had left his mouth.

She glanced at the mirror she kept in her bag, cracked and broken, but still usable. She saw her face, the colour of the clear skies she remembered from before the war polluted the skies. She saw her eyes, turned white from the power of_ that damn crown_ that hung from her belt like a constant reminder of what her life had become;_ always_ fighting,_ always_ trying to resist the change she could practically feel looming over her shoulder.

She didn't answer for a while, and Marshall frowned. "Simone?" The brave, adventurous mask he usually wore slipped away and he seemed concerned, reaching for her hand. Even though it was cold as ice, he held onto it. "You're shaking."

Simone's free hand brushed the hair from her face and she smiled at him. "I'm okay, Marshall; don't worry." She squeezed his hand and he squeezed back. "Aren't you cold?" She glanced down at their hands.

He shook his head, sticking his chin up proudly. "Nope."

She sighed, her mouth forming a sad smile. She opened up her arms and Marshall immediately understood, climbing onto her lap. She hugged him and stroked his black hair as she spoke. "Marshall, do you remember when I first met you? I was traveling, searching through the wreckage. I was looking for someone. I couldn't find him. I never expected to, really. He... he left me a while ago.

"I never expected to find a small boy; I never expected to find_ you_, Marshall. I saw you standing there and... I realized I wasn't alone. You were the first person I had seen since the war ended. And I couldn't stand to see you cry. I wiped away your tears and got you Hambo, and I'll never forget the way your face lit up." The boy in her arms gripped is teddy and smiled.

She was quiet for a moment before continuing, holding up her crown. It glinted in the weak sunlight. "That man I was looking for... I loved him very much." Her voice was quiet and the air was still around them, as if sensing the seriousness of what she was saying. "I was an archaeologist-" Marshall frowned, confused. She chuckled. "I searched for... let's say, I searched for treasure. And one day I found this crown.

"I thought it was the greatest treasure of all. It was _beautiful_ and _new_, despite being generations old. This man, I was engaged to him at the time. I put it on, just for a laugh, and he told me I really did look like a queen. At first, I thought things couldn't get better. I had everything I could ever want. I had the man I loved. I had a great career. I was so happy. But, then, it made me... it made me really _mad_." She closed her eyes. "It was all a blur. When I finally came back to my senses, he was looking at me like I was a _monster_. He left me the next day."

Marshall, deciding he should say anything, hugged her tightly. She buried her face in his hair. "I'm blue because this crown made me blue. You might not understand, because I don't understand myself, but it's making me insane. I'm so sorry Marshall, but I'm worried that it's make me lose you too. If I do_ anything_ to you, if I forget you, I just want you to know; I swear, it's not me, it's the crown. I would never hurt you."

"Simone?" Marshall mumbled, looking up at this woman that he trusted wholeheartedly and would never hurt him. He tugged at her jacket and she smiled, encouraging him to continue. "What was the man's name?"

"He was called Benjamin." Her voice was quiet once again.

"Benjamee was a big jerk."

She chuckled. "Yeah, he was. But he was my jerk."

They were quiet for a while, her rocking backwards and forwards with this boy in her arms that was like a son to her and the boy she never wanted to lose. Then and there, she promised herself she would never lose control again. She wouldn't let the crown win. The world was still quiet, rubble still surrounded them, but at that moment it didn't matter that they were the last two people on Earth. All that mattered was that he had her, she had him, and that they were safe.

Marshall Lee needed her more than anything, and she would _never_ let him down.


End file.
